Many ammoxidation catalysts are known. Among these known catalysts is a catalyst containing FeTe and Mo as shown by U.S. Pat. No. 3,641,102. Also known are catalysts containing CoMoTe and P, see Canadian Pat. No. 892,632.
The present invention improves these catalysts by the addition of essential elements which significantly enhance the desirability of the catalysts in ammoxidation reactions.